Blog użytkownika:Hiena0008/Historia ucznia klanu Gwiazdy
Prolog Dwójka kotów przedzierała się przez gęste, kłujące krzaki. Byli daleko od obozu. Bardzo daleko. W ciemności nie było widać nawet koloru sierści kotów, za to głosy i rozmiar zdradzały, iż większy jest młodym wojownikiem, mniejszy - jeszcze uczennicą albo nawet córką drugiego kota. Tak myślał teraz przyczajony w liściach Tygrysia Gwiazda, obserwujący parę i wsłuchujący się zaciekawiony w ich cichą rozmowę. Nastroszył uszy, gdy wojownik powiedział rozdrażnionym szeptem do kotki: - Nie, nie interesuje mnie, co będzie, jak się zgubimy. - Ależ... - tu pręgowany przywódca przez szelest liści nie zrozumiał dalszych słów kotki. Żałował, bo mógł poznać imię tego odważnego kocurka. - Tak, pewnie - rozległo się rozdrażnione prychnięcie.- Od tygodnia słyszę tę samą gadkę. Błękitna Gwiazda to, Błękitna Gwiazda tamto... jej problemy to nie moja sprawa. Nie powinna przekładać swoich urojeń na dobro i przede wszystkim zasady klanu. - Wiem, do czego zmierzasz. -uczennica spojrzała na swego towarzysza z nieskrywanym politowaniem - rozumiem twoją ambicję, ale ona ma teraz po prostu gorsze dni. Pohamuj swój zapał, bo przewróci c się w głowie jak...Tygrysiej Gwieździe. Chciałbyś tego? Wąsy przywódcy Klanu Cienia zadrżały z rozbawienia. - Po prostu mam już dosyć czekania. - Och, ja też, ale jak widzisz nie mam z tego powodu tak postrzelonych pomysłów jak ten. Zobaczysz, że już wkrótce... - Wszyscy mi to mówią - warknął wściekle kot. - Mój mentor. Moja matka. Ty. Ogniste Serce. - splunął z obrzydzeniem przy tym ostatnim imieniu. - Powiedz mi, skoro Błękitna Gwiazda jest taka zabiedzona, to czemu wyróżniła z nas tylko jego? Ostatnio bardzo go bronisz. ZAKOCHAŁAŚ SIĘ? - zmarszczył się cały z bezsilnego gniewu. W jego oczach błysnęła dzikość i mord. Zaskoczona kotka odskoczyła w bok, parskając. - Nie... ja tylko.. przecież... - Nienawidzę Błękitnej Gwiazdy - syknął. Tutaj Tygrysia Gwiazda wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki i momentalnie przygwoździł młodziaka do ziemi. uczennica chciała go bronić, ale wojownik trzepnął ją w pysk jak irytującego owada. Spojrzał w oczy kocura. - Widzę w nas podobne charaktery - wysyczał. - Wcale nie jesteś taki jak ja - krzyknął wojownik i odgryzł pręgowanemu kocurowi kawałek skóry i futra z kostki. Ten skrzywił się nieznacznie z bólu. - Kto by pomyślał, że możesz sprawić mi kłopot. Przykro mi, że muszę się was pozbyć. Obrócił się w tył i wycedził do kogoś lodowato: - Zabić. Zabić oboje. Rozdział 1 Ognista Gwiazda znów miał sen. Ten sam, które dręczył go od kilku dni. Biegł po słonecznym lesie. Dookoła roiło się od zwierzyny. Nad koronami padała mgiełka o słodkim zapachu kwiatów. Poszedł na skraj lasu. Ogromne urwisko padało w dół. Ujrzał członków Stada Pioruna. Gdy podniósł głowę, dostrzegł, że tylko las jest nasłoneczniony. Połowę nieba pokrywała ciemna płachta nocy. Na srebrnej skórze szybowała obłoki, po których spacerowały koty. Nie miał wątpliwości, gdzie był: W Klanie Gwiazdy. Wszystko było cudowne, spokojne... ale poczuł nagle jakiś niepokój. Obrócił się. Z nieba spojrzała nań para bursztynowych oczu. Ognista Gwiazda myślał najpierw, że to Tygrysi Pazur na niego patrzy. Ale to nie były jego oczy. Te oczy miały w sobie z jednej strony szacunek, smutek, coś łagodnego i łobuzerskiego za razem. Z drugiej strony złość, żal, nienawiść. Rozległ cichy, odbijający się echem głos. - ,,Pomóż, Ognista Gwiazdo. Teraz możesz". Kot podskoczył z zaskoczenia, gdy ślepia rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Odległy głos Nakrapianego Liścia szeptał mu wprost do ucha, jak mu się zdawało. - ,,Pomóż, Ognista Gwiazdo. Bo on i ktoś, kto pozostał, nigdy nie pozbędą się żalu i nienawiści..." Pod rudym kotem niespodziewanie zawalił się grunt. Zaczął spadać. Wszystko zakręciło się wokół. W momencie uderzenia przebudził. Głośno krzyknął. - Co się...? - spytał po chwili i urwał, widząc swoje legowisko oraz stającą nad nim Piaskową Burzę. Odetchnęła. - Miałeś chyba zły sen. - Powiedziała spokojnie. - Dzisiaj ceremonia mianowania uczniów, pamiętaj. Synowie Wierzbowej Skóry i młody Złotego kwiatu czekają. - Uśmiechnęła się czule do niego i wyszła. Przywódca wyszedł za nią, lecz cały czas w głowie dźwięczały mu smutne, błagalne słowa. ,,Pomóż, Ognista Gwiazdo..." Ognista Gwiazda stanął na skale. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego. To przecież on miał wybrać mentorów trzech kociaków stojących najbliżej. Kot rzucił na nie okiem. Pierwsze kocię było najmniejsze, białe, o szarych uszach i pysku. Drugi miał lśniącą, brązową sierść, oraz białe futro na piersi, brzuchu i brodzie. Ostatni, czarny kot z białą plamką na czole przypominał przywódcy Kruczą Łapę. Ognista Gwiazda wywołał szaro-białego kociaka i zaczął mówić. - Od dzisiaj, dopóki ten uczeń nie otrzyma imienia wojownika, będzie zwany Ostrą Łapą, a jego mentorem będzie Zakurzona Skóra. - Nowy uczeń wyprężył się dumnie i z zadowoleniem podszedł do swego mentora. - Zakurzona Skóro, jesteś wiernym i dzielnym wojownikiem. Liczę, że przekażesz mu wszystkie swoje cechy. - wojownik pokiwał głową i zetknął się nosami ze swoim uczniem. - Ten uczeń, dopóki nie otrzyma imienia wojownika, będzie zwany Dziką Łapą. Jego mentorem zostanie Długo Ogon. Długi Ogonie, wszyscy wiemy o tym, jak wspaniałym nauczycielem byłeś dla Prędkiej Łapy. Zrób to samo dla Dzikiej Łapy. - pręgowany wojownik spuścił wzrok. Brązowo-biały kociak podszedł do niego nieśmiało. Kocur otrząsnął się z chwilowej niedyspozycji i powitał ucznia. - Ten uczeń, dopóki nie otrzyma imienia wojownika, zwany będzie Onyksową Łapą. Jego mentorką zostaje Piaskowa Burza. Koniec ceremonii. - zeskoczył ze skały i zniknął w swoim legowisku. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanowskie opowiadania